Desdemona Nightshade
“There was so much to learn from every place. Or at least something worth watching. Who was in love with their best friend's boy- or girl-friend, who was in love with their best friend, who cut, who starved, who locked themselves in the handicapped bathroom to jerk off or cry, who was addicted to what or raped by whom--it was everywhere, a wonderful world of darkness and desire right under the roaring bleachers, if you had your eye out.” - Valentína Desdemona "Dyan" Morana Jolana Nightshade Is the youngest daughter between Vampire Drahomír Nightshade and his beloved Dhampir cousin Svetlana Nightshade, her older sister's are Adrianna and Philomela. Desdemona had her first child Magdalena when she was thirteen and gave her away because her biological father was a slave. She later fell for Vampire Vlad Dracula and eventually married after a hundred years of being together. Together Desdemona and Vlad have one son named Román and six daughter's named Juliet, Beatrix, Hermione, Lucretia, Toby, and Annabelle. Background Early Life Desdemona was around seven when she watched her mother died of now called Hashimoto's Disease, which cause her to grow cold to her own children if they weren't born with the Caul. Desdemona was the plainer of three sisters born into a proud and wealthy Bulgarian family in the early eighteenth century. It is said she was of meek and gentle spirit, and was thus loved and protected by her elder sister's and her father. When Desdemona was thirteen years old, she fled from home with a gypsy slave named Dimitri, who was bought as her sister's dowry. They rode for a day and stopped to rest, where it is implied the two slept together. Upon waking, Desdemona discovered that Dimitri betrayed her, having disappeared along with the horses and the rings on her fingers. Distraught, Desdemona mutilated her tail with a sharp rock, cutting it off at the base of her spine. She bled out by the riverbank until her father's search party came upon her body, and he was able to resurrect her as vampire. Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl: Magdalena. Rejecting her father's suggestion to claim the baby was her elder sister's, Desdemona argued that a slave could only father a slave, and therefore told him to give the baby to the swineherd instead. Following the birth of Magdalena, Desdemona informed her father she would leave the family to join an academy in the city and study dramatic arts there. Appearance Throughout the first series, Desdemona wears only white clothing for an unidentified reason, with accents in black or red for her accessories. White is traditionally the color of purity and innocence, which - like the entirety of Desdemona's exterior - is a mask to hide her true nature. White is also the color of goodness, while darkness is the color of evil - yet few would dispute the wickedness that crouches in the upirs bosom. She is tall and slim, with long, dark brown hair and piercing eyes. She carries herself in the manner of someone who is seldom refused and never disobeyed, and accentuates her physical beauty to further manipulate the people who find her attractive (i.e. typically heterosexual men). She seems never to age and exudes a sense of mystery and power. Desdemona was also born with a tail, a deformity much like a caul, signifying her future as an Vampire. Desdemona is of Bulgarian and Hungarian descent through both of her parents. Personality Desdemona is a beautiful and feared woman. She is a highly manipulative person, demonstrating symptoms of clinical psychopathy, willing to do anything to forward her own agenda. She has exhibited clearly amoral and even malevolent tendencies, including killing several of her children immediately after their births because they were not borne with the Caul, as well as forcing her then-seventeen-year-old son to rape his non-consenting cousin/half-sister. Desdemona despite her cool personality of a arachnid, she does love her children. The reason to why she killed her daughter's Juliet and Annabelle originally was because her human ancestry is known for dying painful deaths and wanted to spare her daughter's. So mostly her cold relationship with Annabelle is her scared to get close to her due to death which she has a strong fear of. Powers Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Desdemona has used her strength to threaten and overpower many of her enemies. One, for example Román tried to attack her but she was able to lift him up with one hand and throw him a distance away. * Mesmerization: Desdemona has used her ability to mesmerize her victims many times. One was when she mesmerized her own son to rape his cousin so that they would give birth to her granddaughter's. * Regenerative Healing: Due to Desdemona's immortality only certain things can kill her. She also cannot be killed by the same ways a normal human can. * Enhanced Durability: Desdemona has the ability to withstand great impact or physical damage that would normally killed or severely injure a human. * Immortality: Desdemona was born long before the 1800's, however to this day she still looks the same as when she was in Paris in 1884 and 1965 when she murdered a married couple. * Fear Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the dread, fear, horror and terror, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling fear, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. They can cause others fear even the most harmless of things to the point of becoming catatonic. ** Death Inducement - by causing enough fear to raise blood pressure, causing a heart attack. ** Fear Absorption - can fully or partially absorb emotions, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently ** Fear Augmentation - is able to augment the fears in others, increasing the targets' fears, potentially amplifying them to the point of the victim dies of fright, usually a heart-attack. Relationships ]] Vlad Dracula Family Friends Trivia * Desdemona wears only white clothes the first series when she is considered sociopathic, and dark clothes such as blacks, greys, even red, in the second series when she develops empathy after her recovery. ** A known fact regarding white clothing in Slavic folklore is that it is usually worn by women only when mourning the dead. Brides usually wear very colorful clothing. * She has a fetish of smoking and touching her hair whenever she is having a conversation and when she is trying to mesmerizing her next victim Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Dhampir Category:Vampires Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:House Nightshade